


Wonder Woman

by questionmark007



Series: Painting is the worst [3]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kirsten/Liam (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten finds the list of nicknames that Cameron made. (Well, she snoops for it, but who's surprised?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder Woman

Standing covered in paint in her dining room, that was equally covered in paint, Kirsten was, for once, grateful for Cameron’s overly cautious nature. He had insisted that they cover almost every area of the room that they didn’t want painted either with tarps or newspaper. It had taken a lot of extra time, and seemed to be useless while they were doing it (if Camille’s complaints were anything to go by) but thanks to his insistence, the mess that they had created during their paint battle wasn’t permanent or as bad as it would have been otherwise.

She and Cameron grabbed some of the paper towels that had been mercifully spared during their war and began to try and get as much paint off themselves as possible. Wiping the large streak on her arm, Kirsten assessed more of the damage: they would need to take off their shoes when they left the room, or risk trekking paint through the house, and the bookshelf would need to be wiped down, but she wasn’t overly concerned about that right now.

No, she was more concerned with how Cameron was avoiding looking at her but also couldn’t seem to stop, something she had noticed him doing ever since she Stitched into him (and now realized that he did it numerous times before she Stitched into him). She was becoming rapidly more aware that the emotions after she felt for Cameron after the Stitching were not residual emotion, but in fact something different entirely. It surprised her, as much as anything could, how much she felt for him. It was certainly on a different level than what she had with Liam.

When Liam was gone for work, it was like he was always gone and she didn’t miss him. She never found herself wishing that he was there with her to share an experience or regale him stories of what she had done that day. She missed Cameron when he wasn’t around. Even if they had just gotten off work, she missed him until she saw him the next day. She missed him when he left for a few days after he had ‘died’ to visit his family and see a heart specialist on the east coast (on Maggie’s orders). She found herself counting the days till he got back and when he finally did, she managed to show up at his house almost as soon as he arrived.

She realized she was staring at a spot of paint just under his right ear that he had missed and was about tell him about it when she was interrupted:

“We’re going to go ahead and eat without you!” Camille’s voice rang out from the kitchen. “So just come join us when you don’t look like victims in a horror movie.”

“M’kay!” Kirsten called back, then to Cameron said: “You missed a few spots.” She pointed to the one on his ear. He touched the spot and sighed when he saw she was right.

“I’m just gonna go try and wash this off,” He trudged towards the bathroom. “You’ve got impressive aim, Stretch.”

She smirked as he walked away. She turned and her eyes fell on his cell phone, which was sitting next to his pile of paint-covered paper towels. She was struck by an idea.

She grabbed his phone and began quickly making her way quickly to his Notes app. Invasion of privacy? Maybe, but if he had a list of nicknames for, she wanted to find it and, if necessary, delete some of the particularly bad ones. Heaven forbid he call her ‘Pork Chop’ or ‘Goose’ again.

Without too much searching, she found a list labeled ‘Kirsten-Nicknames’. Figuring that there was literally nothing else this list could be, she tapped on it.

Sure enough, it was a list of almost ever name he had ever called her, along with a few new ones:

Stretch  
Princess  
Bambi  
Rocky  
Tiger  
Ace  
Tinkerbell  
Boomer  
Sporto  
Wonder Woman  
Buttercup  
Pork Chop  
Speedy  
Sunshine  
Goose  
Champ  
Gonzo  
Sunshine  
Rambo

She was about to keep scrolling, because apparently there were more, but she heard Cameron walking towards her.

“I’m starving. Do you think Camille and Linus remembered the half-Hawaiian pizza?” Cameron asked, still dabbing behind his ear.

“I think you should never call me ‘Bambi,” Kirsten replied, looking up from Cameron’s phone.

“I—what?” he spluttered, clearly confused.

“And labeling a list of nicknames ‘nicknames’ makes you about as clever as whoever named the Fish Tank,” Kirsten held out his phone. He stared at it for a moment and she could see it all clicking into place.

“That’s an invasion of privacy!” Cameron exclaimed, snatching his phone. “And I named the Fish Tank.”

“I deserve to have veto power! Some of those names are terrible, Cameron,” Kirsten gave him a look.

“They’re works in progress!” He defended, shoving his phone into his pocket. He paused for a moment, considering, then: “But out of curiosity, which one’s are a no-go?”

“Bambi for sure,” Kirsten shook her head. “And if you’re gonna call me the name of a superhero, why not Catwoman? Since that’s who I’m dressed like when I Stitch.”

“…That seemed too easy,” Cameron looked down at the floor. “Plus, you remind me more of Wonder Woman than Catwoman.”

“So does that make you Superman?” She asked, smiling at him when he finally looked up.

“Maybe. Maybe I’m Steve Trevor,” He shrugged, rocking back on his heels and matching her smile.

“Who’s Steve Trevor?”

“Nobody. He’s nobody,” Cameron looked at her. He looked like he was about to say something before he clearly thought better of it and instead said: “Come on, let’s go get pizza before Linus eats it all.”

“And then we have to finish painting,” Kirsten reminded him. He chuckled and threw an arm around her as they headed toward the kitchen. She leaned into him and he tightened his arm around her shoulders.

“And then we have to finish painting,” Cameron agreed.

Kirsten wasn’t sure where things were going with her relationship with Cameron, or with anything else, really. But she did know that she was more than alright with the way things were now, and if things kept heading in the direction that they seemed to be heading, she was alright with that too.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are like me and don’t know, Steve Trevor is, I believe, Wonder Woman’s primary love interest. He’s a government agent/intelligence officer who is frequently the damsel in distress who Wonder Woman saves. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
